Lagrimas silenciosas
by Sherezhade
Summary: A veces las lagrimas contenidas son las mas dolorosas, y la única manera de seguir es perdiendose entre los recuerdos


_Bueno, aquí estoy con un pequeño one short de una pareja un poco rara, es curioso, porque no es ni mi pareja favorita ni mis personajes favoritos, mas bien lo contrario, pero surgió y aquí esta._

_No contiene spoilers, salvo del quinto libro, pero sinceramente, ¿a estas alturas alguien aun no lo ha leído? _

_Por cierto ni soy JKR, ni ellos son míos, ni mucho menos me han hecho millonaria, en fin, una pena._

_Espero les guste._

* * *

_**LAGRIMAS SILENCIOSAS**_

Un grito resonó en el lugar, en la habitación de cuarto curso de la torre Gryffindor Ginny Weasley se despertó empapada en sudor, no lograba entender porque esas malditas pesadillas persistían, ya era suficientemente doloroso sentir su ausencia, no necesitaba rememorar lo sucedido una y otra vez.

Hermione le había dado pociones para dormir sin soñar, pero no funcionaban, cada noche recordaba aquellos labios sobre su rostro, sus manos acariciándola con desesperación, sus cuerpos fundiéndose como si de un solo se tratase… y aquellos preciosos ojos azules mirándola extasiados, esos preciosos ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, susurrando un último te quiero antes de caer a través de aquel horrible velo, antes de dejarla para siempre, condenándola a noches de frio y angustiosas pesadillas.

Aún le costaba entender como empezó todo aquello: ella siempre algo más apartada del trío de oro de lo que la hubiese gustado, y él, más alejado de todos de lo que deseaba. Poco a poco, mas por las circunstancias que por sus propios deseos comenzaron a hablar, a pasar tiempo juntos, él era divertido, la hacia sentir especial, juntos volaban y practicaban quidditch, con el tiempo su complicidad fue aumentando, tanto que un simple guiño entre ellos decía mas que una larga conversación con otros.

Aquel día pasaba de medianoche y Ginny no conseguía dormir, con paso tembloroso por la intimidante casa, bajo hasta la cocina y de nuevo el destino jugaba con ella, allí estaba él, con esos pantalones de seda negros que usaba para dormir, y sin nada cubriendo su torso, ese pecho que Ginny había observado hacia días mientras jugaban, y que era el causante de que no lograra conciliar el sueño. Hacia tiempo que sentía atracción por él, y no dejaba de culparse por eso, él era mucho mayor que ella, el padrino de Harry de quien se suponía enamorada, y seguro que para él ella solo era una niña con quien entretenerse en esa aburrida mansión.

Quiso retroceder, pero antes de poder hacerlo él se había percatado de su presencia… Comentó algo sobre el insomnio, y antes de que pudiese contestar, notó el calido aliento del animago rozando su mejilla, no sabría precisar quién besó a quién, solo que una necesidad mucho mas fuerte que el deseo carnal se apoderó de ellos, cada uno era el aire que el otro necesitaba, todo aquello que habían estado buscando. Lentamente, la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, la dejó sobre la cama con cierta brusquedad que ella no pareció notar, y allí la hizo suya, y ella le entregó su cuerpo, porque era consciente de que el alma le pertenecía desde algún tiempo antes, igual que ella poseía la esencia del hombre. La mañana les sorprendió juntos, y apenas tuvieron tiempo de despedirse antes de que alguien les sorprendiera, no querían imaginar lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si alguien les descubriese en aquella situación…

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente sin que el destino les diera una nueva ocasión de estar juntos, las miradas y las sonrisas traviesas que solo ellos entendían les animaban.

Pronto ella volvió al colegio y él a su exilio forzado. Su único consuelo fueron esas pocas noches en las que a través de la red flu se susurraban palabras de aliento y deseo, donde no solo el fuego se encendía, sino también el deseo de sus almas ardía. Aquello era imposible, pero encontrarían el modo de solucionarlo.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Ginny sin que esta pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, claro que lo hubieran logrado, solo si aquel velo no se hubiese interpuesto entre ellos, si él no se hubiese ido…

Como cada mañana la joven Weasley se despertó ojerosa y con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, le echaba demasiado de menos, resignada se dirigió a la ducha antes de que sus compañeras pudieran verla en ese estado. Era tan difícil echarlo de menos a escondidas… deseaba desgarrar su garganta diciendo que lo extrañaba, vomitar debido al llanto, y sin embargo solo podía refugiarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente y mientras sus silenciosas lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que caía, recordar el olor de su pelo contra su piel, el sabor de sus labios, el brillo travieso de sus ojos cuando la miraba… y esperar, esperar que el dolor lentamente desapareciera.

* * *

_ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Una madrugada de insomnio da lugar a este fic, tengo una pequeña idea para un segundo capítulo, pero no estoy muy segura de querer escribirlo no se si tiene sentido un segundo capitulo. ¿Qué opinais?_


End file.
